1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashlight holders and more particularly pertains to such a holder which is especially adapted to the use of small children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of small penlight flashlights is known in the prior art. More specifically, holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of use with such lights are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, usually consisting of a pen type pocket clip affixed hereto notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Examples of such lights and holders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,438 and in U.S. Pat. Nos., Des. 244,796; Des. 252,170 and Des. 282,686.
In this respect, the flashlight holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a small child entering a darkened room. In particular, the device of the present invention will aid a small child to turn on or off an otherwise unreachable wall light switch.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved flashlight holders which can be used by children. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.